


Oceans of Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fluff, Heterochromia, Kissing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Heterochromia Iridum, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Both Eren and Levi have Heterochromia Iridum, a difference in pigmentation that effects their iris', meaning that their right eye will always be a different hue to their left. Neither of them know of each other's condition, as the both of them wear contacts to hide their strangely coloured orbs, though when Eren finally fesses up and shows Levi the beautiful gold colour he's been hiding, Levi finds himself ready to also rid himself of his contact and show his ocean blue gaze to his lover.





	Oceans of Gold

“Levi?” Eren called out quietly to the boy lazing on the sofa cushions, a tired smile painted across the other’s face as he occasionally glanced up at the television to keep himself entertained. The only reply Eren got from Levi was a lazy hum, showing that he was acknowledged. 

 

It had been a long day. The two of them had been out to eat somewhere fancy, where Eren had finally declared his love for Levi after four long months of dating. It was sweet, romantic, perfect really. Remembering the way Eren took his hand and kissed the back of it ever so gently made Levi’s stomach bubble happily.

 

He moved to sit down beside the other’s sprawled-out body, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Levi’s cheek. “Can we talk for a minute?” Eren asked cautiously as he pressed a hand against his lover’s, watching Levi’s expression turn from one of mellowed happiness to one of concern.

 

The older took his hand carefully, sitting up, giving Eren his full attention. “Come on, you just confessed your love to me a couple hours ago, you’re not sick of me already, are you?” He was only half joking. Eren shook his head quickly, squeezing the boy’s hand between his, their intertwined fingers resting against Eren’s lap.

 

“Of course not. I just have something to show you,” He explained, fidgeting with a loose thread on his jeans with his free hand. He was clearly nervous, and Levi’s soft grey eyes gazing at him worriedly wasn’t helping him out all that much. “It’s not exactly the nicest thing to look at, but sadly, it’s a part of me, and I think it’s time you know.” Levi’s eyes widened a little as Eren’s hand escaped his, his palm already missing the other boy’s warmth.

 

He blinked slowly as he watched Eren, the younger boy’s fingers shaking a little as he tugged at the bottom of his right eye, a finger quickly coming up to prod at his iris. Levi was ready to ask what the actual fuck the boy was doing, ready to tug his arm away in fear that the idiot would somehow jab an eye out, though after a moment of struggle, Eren pulled his hands away, a dark emerald green eye contact resting daintily against his finger.

 

Confused for a short second, Levi glanced up, only to be greeted with a soft, dazzling colour, one that he had never seen before. Eren’s bright golden iris, shining as if it was a sunrise or a twinkling star. It looked so very gorgeous, the colour blending perfectly with the dark, leaf green that still remained around his pupil, the two colours creating a perfect cadence of light and shadow against each other. 

 

“I have heterochromia,” Eren explained swiftly, eyes now downcast to the floor, refusing to make eye contact with Levi in fear that his lover wouldn’t like the way his face now appeared. His eyes looked horrid. They were odd, mismatched, terribly coloured, entirely and utterly abnormal. He hated them. He hated them a lot, though, he didn’t want to keep them a secret anymore either. He didn’t want to have to hide anything from Levi anymore.

“Wait.. What?..” Levi questioned slowly, eyebrows raised, partly in shock, partly in excitement. Eren seemed to take this in the complete wrong way, as he moved quickly to cover the right side of his face, embarrassment spreading across his still visible features.

 

“I’m sorry, I know it looks strange,” He began, almost tripping over his words, “I can pop the contact back in in just a couple minutes, I promise,” He spoke carefully, though his voice wobbled a little, seemingly upset, from Levi’s reaction or something else entirely, he wasn’t entirely sure, though either way, Levi was quick to comfort.

 

He grabbed Eren’s wrist firmly, pulling his hand towards his mouth and pressing his lips to it in a gentle motion, one similar to what Eren had done back in the restaurant only a couple hours back. “I just.. I can’t believe this,” Levi mused, at a loss for words. He watched Eren’s confused expression for only a moment more before he dropped Eren’s hand from his own, this time, in favour of tugging at the bottom of his  _ own _ right eye.

 

“I have something to show you, too,” He whispered as he pressed his finger against his chalky grey iris, the same way in which Eren had done, watching the other’s expression turn to one of disbelief. After a second or so of twisting his finger around, he wordlessly pulled it back, holding the round, grey object carefully on the end of his finger, a smile plastered across his face.

 

It was now Eren’s turn to stare, though instead of a dazzling gold, Levi’s right eye was a striking blue, like the ocean on a warm day, a colour that one would link with calmness or serenity, maybe. Mixed with the soft greys of his left eye, and the darkness of his usual painted scowl, the colour felt like a bright sky after a particularly dreary storm. 

 

Eren’s expression softened as Levi gave him a smile. “I guess we both have heterochromia,” Levi whispered, flicking the contact from the end of his finger, watching it land on the floor somewhere. Eren’s eyes followed the tiny object, and with a knowing smile, he did the same, the green circular contact flipping onto the wooden floor of Levi’s apartment living room.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?..” Eren questioned, hand pressing gently against Levi’s warm cheeks. It had to be fate, both were sure. There was no way the two of them had found each other out of luck or coincidence. Eren could feel that some greater being was laughing at the situation as they spoke.

 

“I could ask the exact same to you, “ Levi stated, “I thought it was ugly,” The older spoke quietly, leaning into the other’s palm. His stomach fluttered as he gazed into Eren’s eyes. His  _ real _ eyes. The beautiful mismatched colours and shades that, now he had seen, Levi knew he would never grow tired of.  

 

“You still look fucking stunning either way, shitty contact or not,” Eren punctuated his sentence with a soft peck to his boyfriend’s lips, watching the soft greys and blues disappear as Levi closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips.

 

“I love you.”

 

The words were sudden, changing Eren’s expression to one of shock. Earlier, when Eren had uttered those three words, Levi hadn’t had the courage to say it back, in fear that everything would crumble once Eren found out about his shitty eye mutation, though now, with nothing to fear at all, the words slipped from his mouth with ease.

 

As Levi opened his eyes, his gaze landed upon Eren’s wide grin, though he didn’t have much time to admire it, as his lover was climbing atop his lap and pressing long, slow kisses to his plush mouth, savouring the sweet moment for as long as he could.

 

After a short minute, as he pulled away to breathe, Eren whispered those same words that he knew he would become addicted to saying. The words that made Levi blush, that made those gorgeous mismatched eyes sparkle excitedly.

 

“I love you too, Levi.”


End file.
